Ilegal
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Jean tendrá una rara charla con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, una situación confusa que desencadenará el descubrimiento de una debilidad del muchacho. Jean x Rivaille (Levi) Yaoi.
1. Ilegal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Jean. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Ilegal**

**.**

**.**

Jean estaba en el patio, en medio de la oscuridad escuchando los grillos y quejándose en silencio.

Quejándose de Armin y sus locas ideas de titanes formando las murallas, quejándose con el destino en caso de que eso fuese cierto, quejándose de Eren por… por ser Eren, quejándose de Mikasa por vivir pendiente de él, del líder de su escuadrón por estirado. Incluso de los titanes, por escoger justamente a los humanos para comer habiendo tantas especies más en el planeta, en fin quejándose del mundo entero.

Recordó la imagen de Mikasa quedándose en el cuarto de Eren… de nuevo. Cada vez que el idiota era secuestrado o acababa en líos, terminaba en cama por días con ella pendiente de cada respiración del imbécil. Se irritó.

Había salido para despejarse y no pensar en nada, pero le resultaba imposible.

Eren era un imbécil, sin otra cosa que los titanes en su cabeza, por eso acabo convertido en uno, fue un castigo cósmico. Y Mikasa por su parte dedicando toda su existencia a Eren, quien por cierto tendía a dejarla de lado sin dudar.

¿Qué educación de mierda recibieron esos dos?

Resopló irritado lanzando una piedra lejos. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Mikasa.

—Hermoso cabello negro— dijo a la oscuridad.

Entonces una sombra se movió y ante él, casi materializándose de la nada, estaba nada más y nada menos que el sargento Rivaille. Tragó grueso, no lo había sentido acercarse ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

Contempló el metro sesenta que era la totalidad de la altura del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, lo que cuando supo le pareció irónico, pero dejó las burlas de lado y notó el cabello.

_"Hermoso cabello negro" _

Rivaille lo miraba impasible y la sangre se agolpó en su rostro. ¿Él lo había escuchado? Y también tenía cabello negro.

—Y...yo no me refería a usted— soltó desesperado por aclarar el malentendido.

El soldado alzó una ceja y Jean temió haberlo ofendido.

—Quiero decir, tiene un cabello bonito pero yo... — ¡oh mierda! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? —Eh pe... pensaba en otra persona.

Jean quería encogerse y desaparecer, o al menos que el sargento dejara de mirarlo. La cosa más irreal sucedió entonces. Un sonido sofocado le llegó y al mirar sorprendido al hombre, casi podía jurar que fue una risa ahogada.

Y es que para Rivaille un chico alto sentado en un muro, parecía encogerse deseando esfumarse mientras balbuceaba sobre cabello negro. Además había algo en ese joven… no podía explicarlo.

—Eso imaginé, nunca han elogiado mi cabello.

Lo dijo muy serio, viendo como el tono rojo en el rostro del chico se extendía a las orejas y a su cuello.

— ¿Qué hace afuera de todas formas soldado?

Jean confundido ante el giro de la situación fue como siempre, sincero.

—Pensando en la mierda del mundo.

Luego se arrepintió al ver como el hombre lo miraba intensamente, y dándose cuenta tarde que dejó el "señor" de lado.

—También eres del escuadrón de Eren— No lo preguntó, lo recordó junto a Armin el otro día.

Jean hizo mala cara y asintió. —Sólo espero no convertirme en un jodido titán. O acabar muerto por uno de ellos, si no es mucho pedir.

Rivaille pasó al lado del particular muchacho y se sentó en el muro, no muy cerca del chico, pero lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso. Empezaba a creer que el escuadrón 104 dio reclutas de lo más interesantes.

— ¿Quedan muchos de ese escuadrón?

Jean sentía su pulso dispararse, el hombre lo ponía nervioso y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué se sentó? ¿Planeaba en serio conversar con él? ¿Un simple novato?

— ¿Humanos? — dijo con oscuro humor pensando en Reiner y los otros. Se puso serio segundos después y le respondió —Algunos, los únicos dementes que entramos a la legión y que seguimos vivos, somos Sasha, una loca con problemas de alimentación, Connie el enano, y yo.

_¡Mierda! - _Pensó Jean de inmediato. Dijo enano ¿Cierto?

—No es que tenga problemas con los enanos, yo... — Por todos los cielos, iba a morir y no a manos de un titán, si no por las de un enano.

—No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca ¿no?

Jean asintió pensando que en medio de la oscuridad nadie se daría cuenta de su cadáver hasta la mañana.

—Es un hábito— se excusó aunque nunca le había importado, sólo quería salvar el cuello.

Rivaille podía entenderlo mejor que nadie. —Puedo imaginarlo.

—Créame no puede.

Quiso taparse la boca por ser tan irreverente, pero el hombre no le reclamó.

—Entonces aparte de Eren, Armin y Mikasa, hay una loca de la comida, un enano y un bocazas.

Jean rió nerviosamente al pensar en sí mismo como el bocazas, dándole un punto al hombre a su lado.

—Un grupo bastante particular.

— ¿No lo son todos en la legión? Hay que tener algo de subnormal para elegir este empleo. — Vio al soldado que lo miraba de nuevo —Eh lo que digo es... que es algo que debes elegir y no muchos tienen el valor de hacerlo.

El soldado no contestó y Jean trató de concentrarse en el sonido de los grillos. En olvidar quien estaba a su lado, poco a poco logró tranquilizarse. No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron en la oscuridad sin decir nada mas, viendo la noche avanzar lentamente.

Rivaille se levantó de improviso sorprendiendo al chico, caminó hacía él hablando con un tono aburrido.

—Debería ir a dormir ahora soldado, no conseguirá nada aquí afuera delirando sobre el cabello de Mikasa.

— ¡Ah! No era de ella— de inmediato Jean sintió la cara arder.

Rivaille no pudo evitar seguir molestándolo.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio se refería a mí entonces?

El chico abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, repitió la acción unas dos veces más viendo su cabello negro. Como decidiendo si era o no "hermoso". Era demasiado para el sargento que no se divertía desde hace mucho.

Se aproximó al rostro del muchacho y vio como el rubor cubría toda su cara. El chico seguía boqueando y no se pudo resistir. Lo tomó de la camisa y acercó sus labios a los del joven. Cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, casi sonrió en silencio liberándolo. Pasó una mano por el cabello del novato que abría los ojos turbado.

—También tiene un lindo cabello soldado.

Se fue sin mirar atrás, pensando que hace bastante no sentía el cosquilleo de una risa contenida, como la que reprimía en ese momento. La manera de soltar lo que le venía a la cabeza y esa hosca sinceridad le recordaba a sí mismo.

Jean se quedó en la oscuridad unos instantes más, aún sin poder reaccionar. ¿Había estado el sargento Rivaille a punto de besarlo? No, no podía ser cierto, sin embargo estaba seguro que...

Se levantó tambaleándose, procesando poco a poco lo sucedido. Jean no era la clase de persona que se engañaba a sí mismo, la verdad era inesperada, y algo desconcertante también.

Y es que si el sargento lo hubiese besado, él lo habría permitido. Definitivamente empezaba a creer que tenía una seria debilidad por las personas anormalmente fuertes de cabello negro.

...

Armin fue llamado por la líder Hanji y el comandante Irvin, Jean que había estado con él en el almuerzo, se vio arrastrado a las reuniones. Iba nervioso porque si estaban los líderes de la legión, iba a estar el sargento, y después de la noche anterior no estaba seguro cómo actuar frente al hombre.

Había estado pensando en eso durante la madrugada y toda la mañana, es más, no fue hasta que Armin mencionó a Mikasa que recordó porque había salido el día anterior.

—Yo no creo que deba ir.

Armin le lanzó una mirada que dejaba en claro que no quería ir solo.

Resopló —Como sea, probablemente me despachen en cuanto entre.

Como temió todos estaban ahí, resaltó de inmediato, no sabía si porque estaba pendiente de su presencia, o porque era el que menos espacio ocupaba en las sillas.

Tenía esa actitud de siempre y tras verlos una vez, no le dedicó una segunda mirada. ¿Acaso había soñado todo? No, no tenía sentido, él no tenía porque soñar con otro hombre. Bueno, sus últimos descubrimientos de sí mismo le indicaban que eso no era totalmente cierto, pero estaba seguro que no se inventó lo sucedido.

—Armin— Hablo Irvin a modo de saludo —Y tu compañero es...

—Jean, Jean Kirschstein.

Al ver que Rivaille ni siquiera miró en su dirección se sintió molesto. Cuando los demás se vieron entre sí como preguntándose quien diablos era, su molestia aumentó.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí en realidad, el genio es el enano.

Remarcó lo de "enano" al decirlo mientras señalaba a Armin y disfrutó cuando el sargento lo miró, fue su turno entonces para ignorarlo. Hizo el saludo militar despidiéndose. Se giró y vio a Armin.

—Te veo luego.

—Detente.

Todo el valor que tuvo para hablar hace un momento se había ido al reconocer la voz del sargento.

—Tú también eras compañero de ellos. Puedes compartir lo que recuerdas con nosotros.

Se volteó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Escuchó al comandante Irvin apoyar la idea y supo que no podría marcharse, Armin se relajó a su lado mientras él sólo se sentía más tenso.

Estuvo conversando de los detalles de su tiempo en la academia, ayudando a Armin a recordar ciertos aspectos y aportando otros que el rubio ignoraba.

Trató de evitar el uso de palabras como bastardos, basura y mierda, se felicitó por lograrlo. Bueno, puede que dijera bastardos un par de veces, pero no podían pedirle tanto. También se sintió orgulloso de evitar deliberadamente la mirada del sargento.

Se retiraron después de escuchar a todos debatir y a Armin dar sus conclusiones.

Pasó lo poco que quedo de la tarde en la cocina, riéndose de Sasha y su terrible castigo por ser atrapada robando patatas, debía pelar todas las de la cena y no probar ninguna.

Iba de vuelta a las habitaciones tras cenar con los demás ese mismo día, había estado entretenido, pero ahora lo sucedido regresaba a su cabeza. Resopló irritado, lo que no necesitaba en su vida, era justamente una turbia obsesión más. De repente de una puerta semi abierta escuchó una voz.

—Entra bocazas.

Se detuvo en seco. Calculaba la cantidad de pasos que le tomaría llegar al final del pasillo y huir, cuando recordó que quien lo llamó era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no le pareció lo más prudente. Aunque tampoco le parecía muy cuerdo entrar y ver que quería. En especial después de soltar lo de enano genio, obviamente tuvo que haber comprendido que no lo dijo por Armin en aquel momento.

Armándose de un valor que no tenía entró en la habitación, puede que él no fuera un Armin, pero se le ocurrió dejar la puerta abierta como plan de emergencia.

El sargento Rivaille estaba situado tras un escritorio en una silla alta, bueno tal vez la silla no era tan alta, pero se veía grande con él sentado ahí. Su corazón redobló la marcha al verlo y se concentró en lucir normal. No iba a dejar que lo intimidara.

—Cierra la puerta.

¡Uh! tenía que decirlo, su plan de emergencia se fue a la mierda. Tomó aire con fuerza, y casi podía jurar que en los ojos fríos del hombre había una perversa diversión. Obedeció y se quedó de pie.

—Acérquese soldado no voy a morderlo.

Maldijo al sentir su rostro arder, y ver como el soldado ocultaba lo que tenía que ser una semi sonrisa tras un sorbo de café.

Caminó firme hasta situarse frente al escritorio que ocupaba el sargento y esperó.

— ¿Necesitaba algo señor?

—Escuché que obtuvo el sexto puesto en la academia.

Jean no ocultó su confusión y acabó diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Tal vez habría obtenido un puesto más alto si los primeros lugares no hubiesen sido ocupados por titanes infiltrados, ya sabe si contamos sólo los enteramente humanos sería el segundo. — Y no estaba seguro que Mikasa fuera enteramente humana.

Le pareció ver otro vago intento de sonrisa oculto tras la taza de la que bebía, pero no podía asegurarlo.

— ¿Por qué entró a la legión entonces? Tenía más opciones.

Rivaille percibió fácilmente el cambio en el muchacho, el sarcasmo se fue y parecía genuinamente serio. Había mencionado casualmente el nombre de Jean a Eren y el chico le soltó toda la historia, dijo que había cambiado de decisión pues al principio planeaba entrar a la policía militar.

—Una persona vio algo más en mí.

— "Es algo que debes elegir y no todos tienen el valor de hacerlo"

A Jean le sorprendió que recordara sus palabras.

—No soy fuerte, ni el más ágil, tampoco soy valiente en realidad, y no planeo sacrificar mi vida. Hago lo que debo hacer porque así lo elegí.

—El valor no está en no tener miedo— dijo el hombre dejando la taza y levantándose.

Rodeó a Jean que aunque lo superaba en altura, se sintió presionado por su presencia.

—Es tomar la decisión de enfrentarlo. — Recordaba los rostros de cientos de soldados muriendo a manos de titanes, con una mueca de terror, pero aun luchando hasta el final.

— ¿Aunque ese miedo pueda comerte?

—Entre más grande el temor, más valor se necesita para enfrentarlo. Si no tuvieses miedo no valorarías tu vida.

Jean experimentaba un aumento peor en su pulso cardíaco y empezaba a sentirse acorralado. Pensó que tomando en cuenta lo que dijo, no se requería mucho valor para enfrentarlo a él, pero valoraba suficiente su vida para reservárselo.

— ¿Necesitaba algo mas señor?

—No, puedes irte.

Genial, ahora sólo necesitaba que sus piernas obedecieran a su cerebro y se movieran, o que su mirada se apartara de la oscura del sargento. Incluso esperaba que sus manos dejaran de sudar o su mente detuviera la avalancha de ideas sobre el acercamiento de la noche anterior y lo que eso significaba.

—Jean— Rivaille dio un paso y el chico trastabilló chocando con el escritorio.

El sargento puso una mano en su pecho, sentándolo en la mesa e igualando sus alturas. Luego lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó despacio.

Jean simplemente lo veía acercarse sin pestañar y casi sin respirar. Estaba seguro que si un hombre se te acercaba de esa forma lo normal sería que lo apartarás, pero él sólo podía concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón y el vacío en su estómago. Cerró los ojos por reflejo sin pensar en nada más.

Rivaille había pensando en molestarlo un poco más y dejarlo ir, pero que se mostrara tan dispuesto... Más aun el chico le parecía francamente interesante. No debería permitirse un desliz como el que iba a cometer, pero después de todo nunca sabía cuando acabaría su vida.

Jean estaba por abrir los ojos cuando los labios del sargento rozaron los suyos, al inició firmes luego se movieron lentamente guiándolo a imitar el movimiento, lo hizo sin dudar, y segundos después se percató de la humedad de la lengua que invadía su boca. Lo sorprendió, pero se limitó a aspirar con fuerza y de un momento a otro se encontró libre y aturdido.

—Sobrevive un par de años más, novato— El soldado se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿P... por qué? — su cerebro a penas y formuló la pregunta.

—Porque lo que quiero hacerte a tu edad, por ahora es ilegal.

Se fue dejando a un escandalizado Jean, que mientras fue reaccionando e imaginando lo que quiso decir, pensó que de todos modos no planeaba morir pronto. Al percatarse de su pensamiento enrojeció peor.

Oh cielos, realmente tenía una gran debilidad.

* * *

.

.

Hola,

¿Tienen algún punto débil? XD el mío son los lentes. Pasando al fic, algo loco pero que me ha divertido muchísimo escribir, iba a ser un corto para historias de soldados, pero se alargo y terminó como oneshot.

La idea de la pareja me atraía mucho antes, pero después de sentarme a escribir de ellos me gustan aun más.

Espero les gustara mi intento de este… particular dúo y si también les gusta aumentemos el amor por ellos XD

Saludos

PD: Puede que me salga una continuación, pero no prometo nada todo dependera del tiempo y la inspiración, por ahora estaría completo.


	2. Legal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Jean. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**. **Lemmon**

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Legal**

**.**

**.**

Eren se inclinó hacia Armin para susurrarle al oído.

— ¿No está Jean muy tranquilo junto a Mikasa?

Armin sonrió —Hace mucho Jean tan sólo la admira.

—Tú me habías dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, y que por eso me odiaba. — Aunque Eren después de tantos años aun no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con otra.

—Dije que era una de las razones, pero hay otras— el rubio sonrió regresando al tema —Por un tiempo fue así. Ya lo superó.

—Como sea, me sorprende que aceptara entrar al escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

—Bueno ya estaban tú y Mikasa ahí.

—Sí pero... siempre he notado que actúa raro con el sargento.

Armin sonrió de nuevo, con diecinueve años Eren aun perdía muchas cosas de vista. —Muchos actúan raros frente a él. Intimida mucho.

—No parece intimidado, a veces parece algo retador.

Armin sin más excusas que dar se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Eren si te inclinas mas sobre Armin, será mejor que lo lleves a una habitación y hagan sus cosas en privado.

Eren lo vio con una expresión mezclada entre furia y pena mientras Mikasa amonestaba a Jean por su comentario.

—Son hombres— dijo Connie confundido.

Jean sonrió —Siempre fuiste el más corto de mente Connie, pero me parecía extrema tu admiración por Reiner.

—Cállate.

Connie lo observó molesto y herido, todos vieron a Jean con reproche.

—Bah, deberían dejar de reaccionar tan lúgubres sólo por mencionarlos. — Se levantó alejándose de los demás —Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron parte de nuestra vida.

Eren bajó la mirada y tanto Armin como Mikasa supieron que pensaba en Annie y Reiner. Eren tuvo que darle la razón a Jean en cierta forma, él no podía evitar pensar con cariño en algunos recuerdos del pasado, por mucho que dolieran.

Jean se marchó aburrido con la plática, esa misma tarde había firmado una sentencia de muerte, se había ganado un puesto entre los mejores de la legión, muchos lo creían buen líder y sus aptitudes asesinando titanes habían mejorado una barbaridad. Sin mencionar su habilidad para mantenerse con vida en situaciones imposibles, y aunque muchas veces se dio por muerto, siempre alguien llegaba y lo salvaba en el último momento.

Así fue invitado a cubrir el puesto vacante en el grupo de operaciones especiales, grupo que justamente algunos llamaban el escuadrón de la muerte. Y no les decían así sólo por lo efectivos que eran, también porque eran los más propensos a misiones suicidas. Por otra parte la verdad era que estaba cansado de jugar, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se encontró con el sargento, de las veces que se burlaba de él y lo acorralaba para luego alejarse.

Al cumplir los dieciocho encontró una repentina confianza en sí mismo, recordaba con satisfacción la vez que se vieron tras su cumpleaños…

_Lo encontró aseando una de las habitaciones del sitio de descanso, era irreal ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad con un pañuelo en la cabeza, otro como mascada, y con un plumero en la mano._

— _¿Algo en especial le causa gracia soldado? _

_Podía ser tan amenazante como quisiera, pero Jean sentía una inexplicable confianza ese día._

—_Su atuendo señor__—__ el señor lo dijo con todo menos respeto. _

_Rivaille alzó una ceja apartando el pañuelo de su boca y mirándolo fijamente. _

—_Lo que me pregunto es porque no está usted en labores de limpieza. _

_Jean sonrió de lado. __—__Lo siento, pero mis órdenes son aguardar hasta mañana. Mi líder de escuadrón no especificó limpieza alguna._

_Rivaille dejó el plumero a un lado y caminó hasta el joven. Jean sabía que lo hacía para asustarlo, como tantas veces antes, y sí, jodidamente le causaba cierto temor, pero había más emociones bullendo en él._

—_Deberé hablar con ese líder suyo que da órdenes tan inexactas. ¿Vino sólo a reírse de un superior novato? _

_Jean sonrió de nuevo __—__En realidad se ve bastante bien así. _

_Ahí estaba su compensación personal ¿cuántos podían decir que habían visto sonreír a Rivaille? No era una sonrisa inmensa, de hecho lo consideraba un pobre amago, pero era mejor que nada. _

— _¿Está coqueteando conmigo soldado? _

_Mikasa era chica, acercársele siempre le dio pena sin embargo descubrió que no le daba tanta con el sargento, quizá porque los dos eran hombres o tal vez porque era claro que no le era indiferente._

_Puso seguro a la puerta y no se movió ni un ápice._

—_Usted empezó señor. ¿No me dijo que sobreviviera? _

—_Vino a recordarme mis palabras entonces. _

—_Bueno el bocazas soy yo, no usted. _

_Rivaille se aproximó apartando los pañuelos y dejándolos de lado. Se le acercó y lo vio fruncir el ceño. _

—_Mierda ¿Cuándo dejarás de crecer? _

_Jean sonrió burlón __—__Aun estoy en pleno crecimiento. _

_Metro ochenta era una barbaridad para el sargento, veinte centímetros eran un maldito problema._

— _¿Planea tirarme al suelo?__ —__ Consultó Jean divertido, pues sólo así podía compensar la diferencia de estatura. _

—_El suelo está sucio. _

_Jean no supo como lo hizo, sintió una leve presión en su espalda y de pronto estaba sobre un baúl cercano. _

— _¿__Cómo...?_

—_Aun eres muy lento. _

_¡Oh rayos! Rivaille estaba sobre él... de nuevo. _

_No, esta vez no iba a dejarse. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo casi sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Al sargento no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, pues se acomodó y jalando su cabello hacia atrás lo obligó a mirarlo. Cerró los ojos cuando el beso inició, no podía acostumbrarse a la cantidad de emociones que lo recorrían cada vez que se besaban. Su sangre bullía en sus venas, la piel le ardía y la cabeza le zumbaba._

_Y cuando empezaba a ponerse bueno siempre lo hacía. _

—_Mierda__—__ soltó cuando él se separó. __— __¿Y ahora qué? _

—_Estoy ocupado. _

—_No me importa__—__ Jean se levantó comprobando que por poco y de nuevo tiene que escabullirse con una erección insatisfecha._

—_Sé que no, pero este no es el lugar y sobretodo no tenemos el tiempo. _

— _¡__Ja! nunca lo tendremos entonces. _

_Rivaille y su equipo eran muy apartados, la última vez que lo vio fue tres meses atrás. _

—_Haga algo al respecto entonces novato y deje de quejarse. _

Por eso había aceptado el puesto, ahora estarían en el mismo escuadrón, bajo sus órdenes. No podía poner más excusas, ni legales ni de tiempo. Fue a su estudio porque sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Entró sin tocar y lo encontró acostado en el sofá, parecía dormido. Una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su cara. Cerró con seguro, y se aproximó sigiloso al hombre.

El sofá era grande y Rivaille no ocupaba mucho espacio, se sentó a su lado apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente. Lo acarició despacio, definitivamente le gustaba su cabello.

— ¿No estaba en su fiesta de bienvenida soldado? — El hombre habló con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Me aburrí y preferiría una bienvenida mas privada.

Una lenta y corta sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre. Jean pasó la mano del cabello a su rostro sintiendo su pulso ir en aumento.

Rivaille abrió los ojos al tiempo que detenía su mano.

—En mi habitación Jean. La cuatro ojos suele venir aquí y tiene llave.

El sargento encontraba encantador como a pesar de todo, el joven seguía sonrojándose con tanta fuerza. Se levantó y salieron juntos del estudio, rumbo a las últimas habitaciones del castillo.

Jean sentía el pulso acelerado y las manos ardiendo, cada paso que daban resonaba en su cabeza junto a los latidos de su corazón.

Rivaille abrió la puerta a la derecha y entró dándole campo al joven para pasar.

Jean ingresó ocultando su nerviosismo y revisando con cuidado la habitación. No había mucho ahí, pero todo estaba pulcramente ordenado.

— ¿Tiene baño propio? Puf que injusto.

Ellos debían compartirse las duchas que estaban en el primer piso y según vio debía respetar un horario para no chocar con las chicas.

—Ventajas del puesto.

Rivaille caminó hasta la mesa del fondo donde una botella descansaba.

— ¿Vino?

—Como decía, ventajas del puesto— Repitió sin importancia.

Jean siguió con su inspección, pero no encontró gran cosa, ropa, en su mayoría trajes negros, uniformes, corbatas y un par de armas. Cuando se giró encontró que el hombre estaba sentado en un baúl, al pie de la cama con una copa de vino en la mano y otra a su lado.

— ¿Algo mas en que quieras husmear?

Tragó grueso sintiendo los nervios regresar, pero con un demonio que no importaba.

—Un par de cosas pero pueden esperar.

Se sentó a su lado, agarró la copa y probó el vino. Amargo y dulce, pero con un gusto único. Apuró el trago esperando que combinar licores no le causara líos, lo último que necesitaba era sentir nauseas.

Rivaille lo estaba observando, ya había acabado su copa y parecía estar esperando que lo mirara, así que lo hizo.

—Bienvenido al escuadrón de operaciones especiales Jean.

El ritmo cardíaco se le disparó a Jean tras esa frase, y detestó no poder controlar el ardor en su cara, obviamente se había vuelto a sonrojar.

—Espero que valga la pena— le dijo como siempre sincero.

Rivaille no pudo evitarlo una corta carcajada escapó de sus labios.

—Bocazas, espero que realmente lo hagas valer.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el hombre lo jaló con fuerza de la camisa, casi estrellándolo contra él. Unió sus bocas deprisa y Jean no puso la más mínima resistencia. Sin dudar respondió la caricia de la lengua del soldado compartiendo el sabor del vino.

El beso largo y apasionado encendió aun más cada parte de su cuerpo, incómodo por la posición, trató de atraer al hombre y colocarlo en sus piernas, en lugar de eso Rivaille se apartó bajo su protesta. Con su fuerza inhumana lo arrojó sobre la cama rompiéndole la camisa.

—Mierda— soltó Jean al ver que perdió todos los botones del jalón. —Ahora me debe una camisa.

—Hablas mucho— y para silenciarlo ya le daba mejor uso a su boca.

Jean rodeó con sus brazos al sargento asegurando que no escapara y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Los pantalones empezaron a ser un estorbo cuando su erección empezó a crecer. Vio la mirada maliciosa del hombre al sentirla y sin estar dispuesto a dejarse vencer coló una rodilla entre las piernas del soldado, y la frotó contra su entrepierna. Soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a zafarle la camisa. Las manos iban y venían mientras las presiones en sus pantalones aumentaban.

Cuando un botón de la camisa del sargento le cayó en la cara, el hombre le comentó divertido.

—Estamos a mano ahora.

Pero para Jean la ropa era lo de menos, en especial cuando el hombre se inclinó y besó su cuello. Logró abrirse paso a través del molesto pantalón y rodeó la hombría del sargento. Casi al mismo tiempo Rivaille logró el mismo objetivo.

La principal diferencia para Jean era que él apenas podía reprimir los jadeos mientras que el soldado parecía lograrlo totalmente.

—Más... rápido— le exigió sintiendo que se acercaba a su límite.

—Demasiado rápido diría yo— se burló Rivaille sintiendo el líquido derramarse en su mano. —Creí que soportarías más.

—Cállese— y le importó poco que fuera su superior —No sabe desde cuando...

Se quedó callado antes de decir algo estúpidamente vergonzoso. Un beso en los labios fue la respuesta del soldado, que parecía estar de un especial buen humor.

De un movimiento rápido sus pantalones estaban fuera dejándolo repentinamente vulnerable. Vio al sargento abrir un tarro y untarse algún tipo de crema en la mano. De repente un doloroso presentimiento lo invadió. Siempre lo imaginó a la inversa.

—Espere...

La mano limpia rodeó su pene mientras la otra introducía un dedo pegajoso en su trasero.

— ¡Carajo!— se sentía extraño, incómodo, y sobretodo vergonzoso.

—Deja de llorar.

—No estoy llorando.

El masaje en su hombría provocaba que endureciera de nuevo mientras otro dedo invadía su interior.

— ¡Uh!— apretó las sabanas sin querer darle gusto al decir que dolía.

De repente una parte especialmente sensible en su interior reaccionó haciéndolo arquear un poco el cuerpo.

— ¡Ah!

—Este es el punto.

De nuevo el movimiento de dedos rozó esa parte haciéndolo cubrirse la boca.

Cuando Rivaille lo creyó suficientemente relajado, se acercó al muchacho dejándolo sentir su propio deseo.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Jean cuando sintió lo que se avecinaba, vio al soldado y su expresión. Tomó aire ante la mirada de advertencia y fue penetrado de un sólo movimiento.

Dolía, con mil demonios dolía, al ver la cara de perversa diversión y placer del soldado se irritó y apenó en partes iguales.

—Maldición— soltó cuando empezó a moverse —Espero... lo esté disfrutando.

— ¿Acaso tú no? — dijo Rivaille con humor.

Lo envistió de nuevo a la vez que subía y bajaba la mano alrededor de la entrepierna de Jean.

—Si no fuese así no estarías tan duro.

Jean no pudo decir nada más porque el sargento pareció encontrar el lugar preciso y el dolor aunque no se fue, remitió un poco, dando paso a una placentera sensación.

— ¿Lo ves? Estás a punto otra vez.

Con un par de movimientos más Jean llegó al orgasmo de nuevo, sintiendo segundos después al soldado seguirlo.

...

Salió de la ducha aún con la molesta sensación al caminar en la cadera. El maldito enano se la había hecho.

Enano que por cierto estaba en la cama terminando otra copa de vino, notó entonces otra copa preparada sobre la mesa junto a la cama, la tomó y la terminó de un trago. Se metió en la cama sin preguntar si podía o no, no iba a andar todo el camino de vuelta a su cuarto.

— ¿Valió la pena? — preguntó Rivaille con un deje de arrogancia en la voz.

Jean lo vio molesto, estaba cansado, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—No del todo por ahora.

Demostrando que él también tenía sus habilidades, cubrió al sargento con sus brazos haciendo valer su estatura, aprisionándolo contra el colchón.

—La próxima vez usted será el que se abra de piernas.

Ante su asombro el hombre alzó los brazos y rodeó su cuello.

—Por supuesto, y más te vale que puedas satisfacerme adecuadamente.

Jean se sonrojó hasta las orejas bajando la guardia y dejando que el soldado lo girará y quedará sobre él.

—Ahora duerme, antes de atacarme aun deberás descansar unos tres días.

Con otro giró quedo a un lado de la cama dándole la espalda. Jean se forzó a medio cubrirse y no dejarlo notar que se había empezado a poner duro, no había forma de que resistiera otra ronda.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, y sobretodo tratando de evitar pensar en todo lo que le haría a ese hombre cuando llegara su turno. Ya llegaría su momento y no le importaría si lo que iba a hacerle era legal o no.

* * *

.

Hola

Tenía más de la mitad de esto escrito desde el cap 23 del anime, me puso una sonrisa boba algo tan simple como que se hablaran después de que descubren a Jean en el carruaje e igual me dieron ganas de escribir más de ellos.

Sé que dice oneshot y que está completo pero esta parte surgió y no quise publicarlo como historia aparte.

Espero les guste y sí, habrá un tercer y último capítulo donde Jean tendrá su revancha.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Sin barreras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Jean y Rivaille. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**. **Lemmon**

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Sin barreras**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué sucede Eren?

El muchacho se giró topándose con su mejor amigo, era ahora parte del escuadrón de Hanji y una de las ventajas era que compartían cuartel con el grupo de Rivaille y se veían seguido.

—Ayer…— no sabía cómo empezar o siquiera si debía o no decirlo.

Armin se asomó pues eren parecía estar espiando en el pasillo y su amigo de inmediato lo jaló hacía atrás.

—Cuidado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ayer vine a...

Escucharon un ruido y se quedaron en silencio. Eren se asomó con cuidado y Armin se agachó para espiar también.

—Obviamente ninguna de mis camisas te va a servir.

— ¡Oh claro! no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir pedirle una prestada.

El tono burlón en la voz de Jean era claro.

—No me rete soldado, puede que decida enviarlo a un patrullaje a caballo hoy.

Jean palideció y lo vio molesto. —Eso es abuso de poder.

—Sí. Ahora lleve su trasero de vuelta a su cuarto.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Jean ante las bromas de traseros, se inclinó jalando a Rivaille de la camisa robándole un beso.

—Con su permiso señor.

Armin empujó a Eren que parecía en shock y lo metió a la primera habitación que encontró.

—Eso fue...

— ¿Por qué estabas espiando?

—Ayer cuando volvía a mi habitación — empezó Eren con voz estrangulada —Vi a Jean con el sargento y los seguí, entraron a su habitación y no salieron mas. Hoy me desperté temprano y...

—Entiendo— cortó el rubio.

—Ellos...

—Mejor déjalo Eren.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo sospechaba.

—Pero son hombres y... ¡ah! — _"Siempre fuiste el más corto de mente" _

—Por eso mejor olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cada vez que los vea recordaré... — tuvo un escalofrió. Jean no le importaba, pero el sargento... su vida podía peligrar si descubría que los espió.

Siguió a Armin fuera y se mantuvo en silencio. De repente ideas locas cruzaron su mente ¿Cómo lo hacían dos hombres?

—Armin ¿Cómo...?

Armin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, esperaba que Eren preguntara, pero aun así era raro.

—No, olvídalo.

Armin suspiró aliviado al oír a Eren. Era su mejor amigo, aún así explicarle aquello le sobrepasaba.

...

Jean estaba en las duchas maldiciendo las punzadas en su trasero. ¿Era necesario que aplicara tanta fuerza?

Cuando Eren entró lo primero que vio fue a una de las personas que evitaba ese día. Para empeorar Jean estaba desnudo, lo que era lógico ya que se estaba duchando. Se fijó entonces que su expresión era de molestia y ¿dolor? además se sostenía la cadera.

— ¿Qué ves?

Se sobresaltó al ver la mirada furiosa sobre él. —Nada.

Eren se fue a la ducha más alejada y pasó a ignorarlo.

Jean sintiendo que su mal humor aumentaba se marchó pensando que definitivamente el enano se las pagaría. Bueno, no era que no le hubiese gustado que por fin concretaran algo, era el hecho de que no fue como lo imaginó, más bien lo que le irritaba era que él no pudo estar en la posición que deseó.

Recordó las caricias y los besos, las sensaciones... detuvo sus pensamientos. Lo admitía, estuvo increíble, pero él quería más. Subió la primer grada y de nuevo la molestia se disparó, tendría mas pero aun no.

Eren por su parte tras ver los síntomas de Jean aquel día, tuvo por fin una idea de cómo lo hacían dos chicos. No pudo evitar reír al pensar en Jean bajo el sargento. No podía ser de otra forma. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad jamás se sometería ante alguien como Jean.

...

Una semana pasó desde su "fiesta de bienvenida" había logrado atrapar al sargento en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo por una u otra razón no podían llegar a nada.

Primero Hanji casi los atrapa y luego el imbécil de Eren junto a Mikasa se instalaron cerca de donde se ocultaban. Después de eso Rivaille le había dicho que dejara las pendejadas y se comportara.

Se había hecho el rudo desde entonces, ignorando a su superior a parte de los asuntos oficiales.

La segunda semana Jean comenzaba a trazar planes sobre cómo y dónde atacarlo. Maldecía y terminaba por dejarlo, siempre era él quien lo buscaba, quien trataba que se encontraran. Esta vez que se jodiera, no iba a rogarle más, él también tenía su orgullo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó de piedra viendo al hombre husmeando en sus cajones.

— ¿Qué hace? — y fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

—Fue una ducha larga— le dijo el hombre girándose y observándolo impasible —Pensé que te habías ahogado. ¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto?

Jean controló su expresión y trató de hacer lo mismo con sus latidos. De repente se sentía alerta y con la sangre ardiendo.

—Necesitaba un buen baño. Alguien tuvo la amabilidad de darme la tarea de mierda de limpiar los establos.

—El nuevo siempre lo hace.

Jean frunció el ceño, aun seguía con la idea de hacerse el difícil aunque sabía que fracasaría. — ¿Y qué hacia?

—Buscaba secretos sucios.

Jean sonrió socarrón —Mi único secreto sucio esta justo frente a mí.

Rivaille alzó una ceja, una chispa de diversión cruzó su mirada.

— ¿Me dices sucio?

Jean soltó una corta carcajada.

—Es muchas cosas, pero no sucio. Claro eso también depende de su concepto de sucio.

Pasó a su lado y se sentó en la cama esperando su reacción.

Rivaille fue a la puerta y colocó el seguro, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Jean casi sonríe.

—No soy un mocoso, los dos sabemos porque estoy aquí.

—Yo tampoco soy un mocoso. Y pensé que ya no estaba interesado.

Fue el turno de Rivaille de soltar una corta carcajada. El chico estaba montando un mohín de lo más infantil, era tan joven aun. Lo divertía verlo lanzarle miradas airadas o deseosas cuando se topaban, además esa forma sincera pero ruda de hablar le atraía demasiado.

—Debes aprender que las cosas no se dan cuando tú las quieras, somos soldados, no lo olvides.

Jean estiró la mano rodando los ojos y lo haló hacia él.

—Sí, sí como sea. Ahora no importa.

Sus bocas se unieron y la batalla de lenguas inició de inmediato. Húmedo y caliente. Jean estaba demasiado excitado para esperar, empezó a quitarle la ropa y a besar su piel. Lo acostó en la cama y lanzó lejos la camisa molesta, pronto su propia prenda había ido a hacerle compañía. Se avocó de nuevo en la labor de besar su piel, recorrer su cuerpo y estimular su erección. La cual para su propia satisfacción aumentó al lamer sus pezones.

— ¿Se siente bien?

—No está mal— le dijo con voz ronca —Pero espero sólo estés comenzando.

Jean sonrió, bajó por su abdomen y abrió sus pantalones.

—Por supuesto señor, en cuestión de edad, definitivamente tengo más resistencia.

Y antes de que Rivaille protestara o lo mandara a volar fuera de la cama, abrió grande la boca y recibió la dura erección del sargento. Lamía y succionaba con esmero, gozando de la tensión que aumentaba en el cuerpo del soldado, jadeos contenidos le llegaban y se acomodó para poder mirar su expresión excitada. Tras unos minutos donde empezó a sentir cansada la mandíbula el soldado jaló sus cabellos y terminó en su boca. Era amargo y salado, y creyendo peor escupir tragó deprisa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—No se relaje— le susurró al oído —Aun no hemos terminado.

—Más le vale soldado.

La expresión lujuriosa y divertida que le dedicó Rivaille enloqueció a Jean. Lo volteó y lentamente introdujo un dedo dilatándolo para lo que seguía. Primero uno, luego dos, y con la otra mano masajeaba su pene obteniendo otra erección. Todo iba bien excepto que estaba en su límite, si terminaba antes de iniciar, o acababa demasiado deprisa el sargento no lo perdonaría.

—Suficiente— dijo el hombre volviéndose irritado.

Por un segundo Jean temió haberlo hecho mal, pero para su sorpresa el sargento se acomodó sobre él.

—Eres demasiado lento.

Tomó su erección aumentando el ardor en su cuerpo y de la forma más lujuriosa posible se dejó caer sobre él.

— ¡Ah!— Se introdujo deprisa gozando de la forma en que lo apretaba.

Las respiraciones superficiales de ambos se mezclaban y ya que Rivaille estaba haciéndolo solo, Jean atrapó sus labios y hundió su lengua en su boca. Estaba dentro del sargento, llenándolo de él con cada parte de su cuerpo. La locura de la pasión lo invadió y empezó a embestirlo a pesar de que Rivaille ya se estaba moviendo sobre él. Acabó dentro y aunque pensó que probablemente lo golpearía por eso, no le importó. Segundos después el sargento alcanzó el clímax derramándose en su abdomen.

—Eso fue... — Comenzó Jean pero Rivaille lo cayó besándolo con fuerza. Ante esto el chico sonrió moviéndose y tirándolo en la cama —Sólo el inicio.

—Espero bocazas que cumplas con eso de la edad.

Jean volvió a sonreír y se movió sobre él. Aquella iba a ser una larga y buena noche.

...

Esa mañana Eren había ido a despertar a Jean pues necesitaba que cambiaran turnos por un pedido de Hanji. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con mucha fuerza para despertarlo y molestarlo pues aun era temprano, cuando escuchó las voces.

— ¿Se va ya?

—Estúpido bocazas debiste despertarme antes.

—Pero señor lucía muy pacífico durmiendo, además pensé que estaría cansado después de entrar tantas veces en usted.

Se oyó un golpe y una maldición.

—No me importa ser el de arriba o el de abajo, pero si no te comportas no te dejaré joderme nunca más.

Eren huyó antes de escuchar nada mas, ese maldito Jean acababa de arruinarle su imagen del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la pareja se despedía con un beso apasionado y la promesa de más noches interesantes entre ambos. Disfrutando lo que tenían sin importar las barreras de la edad, estatura o rango.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

Les dejo el capítulo final, espero les guste, fue divertido traumar a Eren aunque me temo que me vi tentada a realizar un trío XD

No sé porque me gustan tanto estos dos, pero es lindo juntarlos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios ^^


End file.
